Baby Games
by Tsukia
Summary: The negaverse keeps concocting ideas on how to make the senshi unable to battle. Through multiple different methods of playing with their systems some ideas borrowed from Princess Venus unable to contact . Some senshi enjoy the adventures others not R
1. What pills?

Although, this idea I did get from Princess Venus' "The Senshi Big Surprises" all attempts to contact her to get permission has failed. I have decided to work on the story anyways as she hasn't been active since 2006 and I have tried both emailing and pm-ing her to no avail. If she does contact me about the story if she asks I will remove, but I feel I have made an honest attempt to get the authors permission.

I have changed the timeline a little so I will be only using the pills and needle in the story and any continuation will be following along the timeline I created not hers.

I don't own Sailor moon I am just a fan.

**Chapter 1:What pills?**

The trio had just arrived at the park it was late at night, "Why do they always attack at night?" Sailor moon complained. Mars elbowed her leader in the ribs, while Mercury scanned the attacking monster.

"It seems to be waiting on something." Mercury commented.

"Then lets get rid of it before whatever it is waiting for shows up." Sailor moon said jumping down from the tree, "Hey you nega scum..."

The monster spun around at her voice and threw something at her. Whatever it was flew into her open mouth causing her to gag as about eight more flew at her all landing in her mouth. With a miniacle laugh the monster disappeared. Mars and Mercury came out from hiding as Moon finally stopped gagging. "Mercury, what the hell did they throw at me?"

"Pills of some sort but they came at you too fast for me to scan them properly."

"Well obviously they didn't work cause I don't see anything different, do you feel any different?" Mars asked in her usual annoyed tone.

Moon shook her head. Mercury frowned, "Let me know if anything changes." Moon nodded as her friends left. Looking around she noticed something rolling around on the ground, she walked over and picked it up. It was a bottle of pills and it felt full. Turning it over she read the label: " _Instant Pregnancy Pills - 1 pill = 1 baby"_

"The youma must have dropped this. Wait a minute! If one pill equals one baby I must be carrying eightuplets!" Clutching the pill tightly to her chest she raced home. Usagi couldn't help but be excited she always wanted to be a mother but under different circumstances. She would have preferred to be graduated and married and all that but a baby is a baby. That night she returned to bed after hiding the pill bottle, rubbing her belly expecting to be a mother in 9 months.

The first month passed and nothing changed she still had her period. Second and third month passed in much the same way. Usagi was getting depressed by the time the fourth month was rolling around and figured that the nega verse had screwed up. Each month the same monster attacked and by now all the senshi had injested a minimum of 2-3 pills. Jupiter being the last. Unknown to the other senshi after each battle Usagi had gone and found the bottle that the youma kept leaving behind.

Makoto was bored and being under house arrest for a month as the senshi decided to make sure nothing happened. She sighed, well nothing stopping her from pleasuring herself. Laying back on one hand she slid the other one down below and began massaging her G-spot and suddenly found herself feeling very tired and very weak. She sighed and slipped her hand out of her pants and she began to pout. She couldn't believe it she was stuck at home and couldn't even pleasure herself... Her eyes darted down to her vagina and she put a hand on her pants. She felt like she was… still masturbating… She gasped as pleasure continued to roll across her body in waves… she felt good! She felt amazing! She felt like there was a man going in and out going deeper each time.

Then as she reached for her communicator unsure of what was going to happen...a HUGE wave of pleasure washed over her as she reached her climax, and she fell forward from her sitting position, but that wasn't all…

As she sat back up, she felt something growing in her stomach, some pressure was being created. She put her hands on her belly and felt her fingers slowly moving apart, a tingling sensation spreading throughout her warm belly. She watched in shock and nervousness as a little gut was created and her waistband began to press into her soft belly. Soon enough, she was clenching what appeared to be a small 2 month pregnant stomach, and her growth wasn't slowing down at all. She could hear the rumbling from inside of her, the sounds of her clothing stretching around her growing frame, and all the time her becoming more and more excited.

Gasping she it the Mercury button on the communicator . "Ames, something is happening to me..."She gasped as another wave hit her causing her to drop the communicator as she rolled around in surprise peasure.

Slowly but surely, her growth began to come to a halt. Sighing she looked herself over and realized she looked pregnant with twins, breasts that could fill up a DD cup, her growth stopped. Her shirt was not uncomfortably but still tight against her body, but it felt like it was still getting tighter around her breasts. She slipped her hands around to undo the skirt and slid her hands around the waistband of the skirt slipping it off and to the floor, feeling it slip off of her engorged abdomen. She cradled her belly with both of her hands she looked like she was pregnant, still in total disbelief that this had happened to her.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror to take a look at herself. Still, there were no noticable stretch marks anywhere, and she still felt pretty light, although now she was beginning to feel a little weight. She squeezed her larger breasts, amazed at how much they grew and how different they felt. She was even noticing her underwear felt tight.

Just as she turned around though to look at her body from all sides, remembering Amy was on her way she grabbed a pare of comfy pants and slowly began slipping them as she pulled them up to the center of her stomach, just below her new outie, she felt a wave of pleasure roll over her as she rubbed her belly. She moaned a little and rubbed her body faster, unable to help herself, feeling more pleasure wash over her. Suddenly, she felt it again… like she was masturbating… a gasp escaped from her lips. "Oh no," she murmured.

Mercury entered through Makoto's balcony to find her friend still rolling around as if she was... Mercury closed her eyes but left her computer scanning. Wishing she could leave the room as her friend continued gasping and making sounds of pleasure. Finally it seemed to stop and Mercury looked up and saw Makoto rubbing a round quad sized pregnancy. Letting her computer finish scanning she was surprised to see that there were time based life forms causing it to outwardly appear that Makoto's babies were moving. "Well, now we know what thoes pills they keep feeding us do. Good news you should be back to your normal size in about 2-3 hours. Bad news, or good news is up to you... until then it will feel like you are carrying quadruplets."

"Alright. But why only me. I mean all of you swallowed the pills before I did and nothing happened."

"Well now that they have been activated I can get a clearer reading off them. They appear to need stimulation to activate." Mercury said with a giggle. "Guess the negaverse though we were older and sexually active."

Makoto nodded, "I guess I may as well get comfy why don't you go let the others know."

"Sounds like a plan we will each activate them a different day so we are only down one scout at a time." Makoto nodded as she tried to get up off the bed.

"Ah, Ames. before you go I have to go. Can you help me up?" Amy smiled and while Makoto was in the bathroom called the others on the communicator and explained what had happened and the plan to clear them from their systems but that she didn't want anyone left alone unless there was a battle while in the pregnant state.

Makoto was very happy to be returned to her normal non-pregnant size in time for supper by which point she was starving, apparently a side effect from being pregnant even that short of a time frame. The group laughed and decided that they would go in order that they injested the pills meaning Usagi would be next then Rei followed by Ami and then Mina.

The following day, Usagi asked for some privacy while she activated the pills. The others agreed, "We'll be downstairs setting up the movie. Call if you need anything or come join us if you want or can."

Usagi nodded. Once the door was closed she go changed into the stretchy, extra large clothing and then swallowed 8 more pills before making herself comfortable. Glad her parents were gone for the weekend with Shingo, she slipped her hand down below and started thinking about tuxedo mask and who he could be. Sighing in pleaseure she soon found that although she had stopped moving her hand she was still getting excited. She never realized that climaxing could be so exhausting.

Smiling as she gasped as pleasure continued to roll across her body in waves… she felt good! She felt amazing! She dreamed that it was tuxedo mask deep inside her as she felt like there was a man burrowing deep inside.

"Oh my god, it's starting!" she moaned in delight. Suddenly, a HUGE wave of pleasure washed over her as she reached her climax, and she fell forward from her sitting position, but that wasn't all…

As she sat back up, she felt something growing in her stomach, some pressure was being created. She put her hands on her belly and felt her fingers slowly moving apart, a tingling sensation spreading throughout her warm belly. She watched in happiness as a little gut was created and her waistband began to press into her soft belly. Soon enough, she was clenching a small 2 month pregnant stomach, and her growth wasn't slowing down at all. She could hear the rumbling from inside of her, the sounds of her clothing stretching around her growing frame, and all the time her becoming more and more excited. Unable to concentrate on her dream guy any more as the pleasur overwhelmed her and all she could think of was the pleasure she felt. Usagi had never felt anything like this before and could only hope that the real thing felt as good.

She stood up next to the bed as she kept growing and walked over to the mirror, watching her shirt begin to slide up a little and her pants strain to keep around her stomach. She looked 5 months along now, and her hands were eagerly exploring her belly. No noticable stretch marks were being formed, and she was happy about that. And even for being 5 months along, she didn't feel any heavier. She still felt light and joyous, and she even jumped around a little as she kept growing. Usagi remembered Ami's explanation about how the pills create a bubble mimicing the natural ambionic fluid in a human pregnancy before releasing the time based life forms that she was still trying to figure out.

Laying back down she was reaching 8 months, and she moaned with happiness as she watched her body keep inflating more and more. "This feels so good! I don't want this to stop!" she said to herself, almost like a mantra. She was reaching 9 months when she heard a popping noise from her abdomen. She was shocked, and craned forward to find out what happened. Straining to look in the mirror she discovered that her belly button had popped as all the books warned it might. Usagi had spent yesterday researching what she might go through today.

On past 9 months, and her shirt just kept creeping up her body, exposing more and more of her flesh. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt the tingling move up her body, and into her breasts. Then her breasts began to change. Slowly they too began to gain mass, and push against her top testing the limits of her shirt. It almost felt like she was filling up with milk, just like a real pregnancy.

Slowly but surely, her growth began to come to a halt. Looking pregnant with twins, breasts that could fill up a C cup, her growth stopped. Her shirt wasn't taut against her body, but it was sure getting there. She slipped her hands around the waistband of her pants and moved it down slowly, feeling it slip off of her engorged abdomen. She cradled her belly with both of her hands and giggled again, still in total disbelief that this had finally happened to her.

She standing up she quickly undid her bra and walked over to the mirror to take a look at herself. Still, there were no defining stretch marks anywhere, and she still felt pretty light, although now she was beginning to feel a little weight. She squeezed her larger breasts, amazed at how much they grew and how different they felt. Just as she turned around though to look at her body from all sides and slipped her waistband back around the center of her stomach, just below her new outie, she felt a wave of pleasure roll over her as she rubbed her belly. She moaned a little and rubbed her body faster,just like Makoto unable to help herself as the pleasure took control. Suddenly, she felt it again… like she was masturbating… a gasp escaped from her lips. "Oh no," she murmured.

Suddenly it hit her, a gigantic and unbelievable wave of pleasure, like 5 orgasms at once. She fell to her knees, body paralyzed from the feeling. Just as the tingling began to spread all over her stomach again, she knew what she had done. "The other pills are taking effect… but I thought they would have been out of my system by now.." she moaned.

Her belly grew at triple the speed this time, and she barely had time to pick herself off of the floor and get back to the comfort of her bed. Her waistband began to press harder into her, as she felt her pants becoming smaller and smaller. It did not matter how much her waistband attempt to hold her growing mass back, she continued to expand uninterrupted.

She massaged her skin as she felt the pressure build up inside of her more and more. Thoughts kept racing through her head, "What will I look like when I'm pregnant with 16 children?" and "Oh god… this feels so good…" but finally, a hard truth came into her mind.

"Oh my god… can I get big enough to hold 16 children?" she croaked out loud. Her hands raced to her gut, just in time to feel her waistband cease expanding. She kept feeling the pressure well up inside of her, and she began to feel like something was spread her legs causing discomfort for her hips, she tried to adjust and get comfortable but the pleasure was uncontrolable she couldn't stop if she wanted to.

Finally, a loud snap cracked across the room and her pants split into pieces. A pink wave of flesh exploded out of the black stretch pants, revealing a stomach that made her look like she had swallowed two watermelons whole. Still she grew, pushing herself up on the bed, starting to rest her weight on her growing abdomen.

She tried to stretch her shirt down from her C cup breasts, but to no avail. Her shirt reached about a 1/4th down on her stomach, and that was fully taut. As she moaned in excitement from the feeling of the pressure, she felt the tingling violently shift again.

"Oh, I forgot, my breasts!" she said. Again, the tingling spread across her chest, and she began to grow, feeling her nipples widen as her breasts began to inflate like water balloons.

D, DD, she watched the cups fly past in mere moments. The sports bra was getting tight on her as she looked like she stuffed two cantaloupes down her shirt. Like her pants, it was getting violently tight, hurting her body a little as she kept chugging along. Soon enough, it too began to stop stretching to accommodate her body, but she felt the pressure inside of her breasts continue to grow, her flesh pushing out of the top and sides of the bra.

"Oooooh! Ooooh! Oooh!" she moaned. Her breaths were becoming short as her growth was cutting off her breathing. She had read that women could experience shortness of breath as they reached second and third trimester due to their organs being pushed up and pressing on the lungs but this was a little more then she expected. Then again her bra was tight and feeling like it was having trouble holding.

Finally, after all of this, she felt the tingling begin to die down. She sat there, a woman who looked like she swallowed 3 and a ½ watermelons whole. Her breasts were past DD cup, but not saggy or flabby, but perky, taut, and soft. She moved her hands over her breasts and jiggled them a little, taking in all of the feeling from her new body. She felt amazing. Hands eagerly traveling downwards to her large belly, she moved her now small hands up and down her bloated sides. Her belly was perfectly round like a beach ball, just noticable stretch marks, and looked like it could easily hold 3 and ½ watermelons.

The tingling stopped. Barely able to move from the mass size of her stomach and breasts. She had see women carrying eightuplets but carrying 16 she wasn't going anywhere not even to the bathroom it was going to be a long 4 hours. At least the girls had filled the room with foods both healthy and snack worthy so that she wouldn't be starving like Makoto was.

Usagi was still sleeping off her day of carrying 16 babies when it was time for Rei to start her day of being pregnant. Rei sighed Makoto had the easiest as she had swallowed the least amount of pills and Usagi the worst . "Can't be that bad." Rei put on a spring stile dress that didn't have any tight areas and went to her ankles on Makoto's suggestion she removed all under garments.

The girls were just down the hall if she needed them but if Usagi hadn't needed anyone Rei wouldn't either. (No one besides Usagi knows how big Usagi got) Reaching toward her breasts Rei began to feel herself get excited and soon began moaning in pleasure. Feeling her energy drop as she had been told it would she slowed and stopped her movements only to feel the pleasure increasing. Soon Rei sat up looking like she was carrying sixtuplets.

As she attempted to stand she realized she had forgotten something and had to sadly call the senshi to help her get up off her bed and to the bathroom. "If both Makoto and I needed help getting up and to the bathroom. Why didn't Usagi?"

Usagi in the meantime was still at her house cleaning her bedroom and doing laundry. As she was too big to move by herself and too embarassed to call for the senshi she had done something she hadn't done since she just after Shingo was born, she wet the bed. So while Rei was going through her hours of pregnancy Usagi was cleaning, airing, and washing the house mainly her room, bed and bedding.

The last two went by easily Ami spent the day reading while rubbing her setuplet sized belly. While Mina spent the day crying over soap operas.


	2. Memory Recaps and a walk

Chapter 2: Memory Recaps and a walk

Serena sat staring at the bottle it had been several months since she had used them. Laughing to herself 16 babies! She now knew how they worked and was not about to go to the extremes again but.... she was thinking of seeing how it is for a pregnant woman outside the house. Last time she had not left her room... truthfully she had not left her bed. Reading the label again. "Instant Pregnancy Pills"

She had enjoyed the what she remembered of the first pregnancy and considering her other tests she would have plenty of time to go to the park and back. Even walking the park was only about 20-30 minutes away which still gave her at least an hour to enjoy the park. That decided now she just had to decide on how many babies? I shouldn't go over 4. 1 and 2 are most common but 3 and 4 aren't that outragious these days.

She remembered how everyone had been in awe of her "halloween"costume when she went as a pregnant woman with twins. Although the senshi seemed supsicious they couldn't accuse her without proof and as far as they knew there weren't any more pills. She smiled they couldn't prove anything. And her continued research had told her that after the first pregnancy the body didn't have as hard a time adjusting. So far as far as her body was concerned she had carried 24 babies to close to full term; the origional 16 + 2 at halloween + 1,3 and 2 while deciding on halloween = grand total 24. The first night she didn't have any idea on how long the effects lasted as she had fallen asleep before it ended. The three tests before halloween lasted around 6-9 hours and halloween had lasted from when she activated it at noon to just before she went to bed at 11pm. She wondered if it had to do with how many she was carrying.

Thinking back to her 16 baby pregnancy was easy except she wasn't able to move at all. The single was easiest as she could barely tell she was pregnant in comparison to the 16 and the triplets was actually harder on her system because she had actually gotten sick during it and the backache half way through the 8 hours and she couldn't forget the swollen feet. Twins was her favorite she did get sick and her feet did swell slightly but not noticably to anyone but herself; also th. e discomfort was bareable. The only down fall to using the pills for a halloween costume was how slow trick or treating went due to how slow she had to walk and the breaks she took due to getting tired easily from all the added weight of the twins, which if she wasn't mistaken was heavier the second time around.

Quads she figured she would be sick for the first hour and then it was all fun. Rolling 4 pills around in her palm she decided. _4 I should still be able to move about normally and I will definitely look pregnant. _Swallowing the four pills she stripped down to her underwear and after the issue with the bra last time she decided to wait to see the size before putting one on and taking one last look at her pristine 14 year old . Suddenly she stopped and noticed that some of the stretch marks were still visible and she hadn't even started yet. The pause was short as the pills seemed to take a hold of her or at least they did after the third "pregnancy".

Usagi felt the pleasure start in her nipples and couldn't help but, increase the pleasure by playing with her clitoris. She found herself knocked on her butt by the climbing sensations. Soon she started to feel tired and nausious. She was expecting the tiredness but the nausia she wasn't expecting till later. Another side effect she noticed is even though she was tired and wanted to stop her body wouldn't listen her left hand continued to play with her clitoris while her right hand found its way to her breasts and she moaned with the massive amounts of pleasure going through her system. The waves continued at an increasing rate which seemed to increase even more the more "pregnancies" she went through. Then she felt the growing sensation, it seemed to be mimicing pregnancy more and more realistic each time. Glancing at the clock she noted that it was 10 AM, she was hoping to get to the park by noon.

Once she the first set of waves stopped she raced to the bathroom. First month nausia causing her to empty her gut. The second wave was counteracted by the continued nausia. The third wave was as pleasurable and uncontrolable as the first as the "morning sickness" subsided.

Taking the breather in the transformation to put on a housecoat and go downstairs to get something to eat. She surprised herself by finishing off all the leftovers in the fridge from the past week. Putting the dishes in the dish washer she looked at the clock it had been a good two hours since the morning sickness had ended in the final assault. Usagi looked down at her belly which she noticed was about the size it was about end of second trimester with the twins... she gasped and she was only at the end of the first trimester and she was looking two thirds pregnant with twins.

Usagi was on her way back upstairs when the housecoat was no longer wrapping all the way around her. "Oh, no. the next trimester is starting...." She gasped as the pleasure began pulsing through her again. Falling into her room. Usagi crawled on to the bed and suddenly was over come with exhaustion barely conscious she became aware that she was STARVING!!

Looking at the clock it was now 3PM, five hours after this had started. She realized what her waking up meant which was it was time for the final trimester which she expected another bout of waves but after an hour she noticed nothing had happened except she was STARVING like she hadn't eaten in days. It took her a good 15 minutes to get out of bed and after almost falling face forward due to the change in her equilibrium. Once she got balanced which took her another 10 minutes and another 15 minutes to get down stairs into the kitchen. Eating everything that was already ready to eat or was microwave ready she finally felt full. It was almost 7 pm by the time she had gotten upstairs again and dressed but by then she was too tired to go to the park because of going up and downstairs and trying to decide what to wear.

Laying down and rubbing her what appeared to be 9 month pregnant with triplets belly she fell asleep with teary eyes as she expected to wake up back in her normal 14 year old body.

She had made sure her parents were gone for the week and Shingo was staying with friends at a cabin. Luna was staying with Mina to give Usagi some privacy. So when Usagi woke up and didn't realize why she couldn't move. Then it hit her she was still pregnant. Looking at the clock she realized it was 5AM and she really had to go the bathroom. It took her about 5 minutes and determination to get out of bed and then she wabbled to the bathroom noticing that her belly had grown several inches in the night.

After going the bathroom she waddled downstairs for breakfast which she made herself an omlette and toast with OJ then added fruit salad more toast and an orange. Usagi felt full and made her way upstairs to go the bathroom again and make herself presentable. Happy to be able to make it outside rather then being stuck inside all day like she was yesterday. It was just after 9 sm after she had taken nap, gone the bathroom 3rd time of the day, made herself presentable and was slowly making her way down the street. As she walked she realized that her feet were swollen even in the flip flops she wore and not surprisingly she couldn't see her feet. By the time she made it to the park a normally only max 20 minute walk it had been an hour and 20 minutes. Finding a bench she all but collapsed in exhaustion.


	3. What is wrong with Sailor Moon?

**Chapter 3: What is wrong with Sailor Moon?**

Ami and Makoto had decided to spend the morning in the park when they noticed a youma standing in the middle of the park. "This seems way to familliar."

Makoto pulled out her communicatior," We have a youma in the park and every one keep your mouths closed ." Makoto said as she and Ami headed to a concealed location to transform.

Usagi woke to the beeping of her communicator it was now just about lunch, "Shit, I fell asleep in the park." She cursed while opening her communicator to hear Makoto's message. Usagi found herself in a dilemma with dilemmas lining up. First off how to get up off the bench.

"Can I help you up, ma'm?"

Usagi looked up to see none other then Mamoru. Sighing she acknowledged and accepted his help. Once she was on her feet she excused herself saying she needed to use the bathroom.

Mamoru looked after her. He had been watching her since he first noticed her when she entered the park. She looked identical to Usagi but couldn't be as Usagi wasn't pregnant. He was sure he would have noticed that.

In the bathroom Usagi held up her broach and called out her transformation phrase. She found herself lucky in that she was able to transform and although her balance was still off, she could also still feel the four babies inside her moving. However, looking at herself in the mirror no one could tell that she was pregnant although she was concerned that she was still appearing pregnant after 24 hours.

Sailor moon emerged from the back door of the bathroom and headed towards the battle.

Mamoru still waiting to make sure the young woman was ok, felt Sailor Moon transform. Taking one last look at the door to the bathroom Mamoru headed to the men's room to make his own transformation. He then heads following instincts to the battle.

Jupiter and Mercury were both busy dodging what appeared to be darts flying at them when Sailor Moon showed up. Sailor Moon was still cursing herself as she knew she should have been to the battle scene faster but the additional weight still slowed her down and she could feel her energy dropping.

Sailor Moon bent over to try to catch her breath and didn't notice the youma turning to her and shooting several darts at her. Luckily Tuxedo mask was there and protected her while taking two darts himself and only one hitting Sailor Moon. Both suddenly got very very nausious and weak.

Tuxedo mask weakly raised his head, "Are you ok?" Sailor Moon nodded. The youma happy to have hit at least two marks disappeared back to where ever they go.

Mercury took one of the darts for analysis. "I advise that you both take it easy for the next few days."

Both nodded as they attempted to get up. Tuxedo mask got up with a small margin of difficulty. Sailor Moon actually needed both Jupiter and Tuxedo mask to help her up. "If you need any medical assistance we have a contact at the Hikawa temple on cherry hill." Tuxedo mask nodded. He attempted to make his usual escape which landed him back on his behind.

The senshi turned to make sure he was alright and in the time Sailor Moon disappeared into the crowd.

That night Mamoru found himself unable to sleep his stomach was on a roller coaster and he found that his nipples hurt. By the time he was suppose to be in class he had to call his teachers and work because he had only gotten about an hour worth of sleep and had been to the porclin thrown more times then he cared to count. Breakfast didn't even get cookedbefore he lost it. Even his usual coffee made him nausious. Finally at about 5pm he made his way to the temple. He stumbled up the stairs and almost collapsed at Rei's door.

Rei had gone outside to see if her grandpa was sitting on the roof only to find someone at her door step. "Mamoru-san, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" She asked realizing his current state.

"Senshi..." Mamoru managed to say before throwing up into a bush.

"Girls! I need some help out here,"Rei called as she tried to help Mamoru up the stairs and inside. Makoto quickly pushed passed the other two and helped Rei carry Mamoru into a spare room.

Once Mamoru was on the bed and had some water to drink Rei asked, "Are you alright, Mamoru-san? and what possessed you to come here looking for the senshi?"

Mamoru nodded and pulled out a rose as if to explain the answer to the second question. The senshi gasped. "What is moon going to say when we tell her?" Gasped Mina.

"Why? Who is moon? Really I mean." The senshi mumbled excuses and Mamoru took the hint and didn't push them any more. Ami transformed and scanned Mamoru while the girls tried to keep out of they way as Ami and Rei did what they could for Mamoru.

Meanwhile Usagi woke up in the most pain she had ever been in her back ached something fierce and her stomache felt like it was being ripped apart. This continued for the rest of the day and if she didn't know any better she would have guessed that she was going through labor. Apparently mixing the pills and whatever was in the needle was not a good mix. Finally around 8pm that night the contractions stopped and she was able to get some sleep.

The next morning she met up with the girls and guest at the temple. "Sorry bout yesterday,girls. I was feeling extremely nausiated. Ah, what is Mamoru doing here?"


End file.
